Quand la volonté surpasse la Raison
by Sheena468
Summary: Que ce soit pour le football américain ou pour la musique, ça revient au même. Persévérer jusqu'à la victoire finale et même au-delà, qu'importe les obstacles. La Volonté est la seule arme qu'elle possède. Quand la Volonté surpasse la Raison, plus rien d'autre ne compte...
1. Chapter 1

_Quand la Volonté surpasse la Raison..._

Chapitre 1 :

Le son de la douche s'atténua. On n'entendait plus qu'un discret « ploc, ploc ». La jeune fille sortit de la cabine, cherchant à tâtons une serviette. Elle en trouva une, sur le rebord du lavabo, traînant à moitié au sol. Elle la saisit et l'enroula autour de son corps mais grimaça en la sentant humide. Bon sang ! Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué d'étendre une serviette sur le radiateur !

Faisant fi de ce désagrément, elle se mit en quête de deux choses très importantes : la brosse et le sèche-cheveux. Mais elle avait beau les chercher, fouiller toute la salle de bain, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Allons bon ! Il n'y avait qu'elle qui les utilisait ici et la salle de bain était à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balai, alors où avaient-ils bien pu passer ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mordit les lèvres, signe d'intense contrariété et de stress chez elle. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures, elle avait froid, ses cheveux étaient trempés et elle allait être en retard. Foutue brosse ! Foutu sèche-cheveux !

Quand tout à coup... TILT ! Mais bien sûr ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et se précipita dans sa chambre. Évidemment ! Vu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle les utilisait, ils ne quittaient jamais sa chambre.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant sur son lit. »

Enfin, elle pouvait se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait d'enfiler son yukata. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attacher le obi. Mais avant cela, elle détacha sa longue chevelure nuit et empoigna le sèche-cheveux. Un grand bruit de soufflerie envahit la pièce. La jeune fille fixa intensément son propre regard ambre dans le miroir. Cela devrait suffire. De toute façon, elle les aurait attachés. Elle prit alors la large ceinture de soie et commença à la nouer. Un jeu d'enfant ! Il faut dire qu'en étant entouré depuis son enfance de garçon plus habile à tenir en équilibre sur une poutre et à taper dans une balle qu'à nouer des morceaux de tissu, elle avait vite appris à se débrouiller seule pour ce genre de chose.

Finalement, ce yukata rouge lui allait plutôt bien. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus porté et la dernière fois, il était bien trop grand pour elle. Elle prit une fleur de lotus et l'accrocha à ses cheveux noués en une longue tresse. Et voilà ! Elle était prête ! Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son frère au salon.

« Grand frère, j'y vais, dit-elle en entrant. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Non, je t'assure, lui répondit-il. Tu y vas toute seule ?

- Ben, je suis censée retrouvée Junko et Misaki là-bas.

- Ok, alors amuse-toi bien, Ayako.

- Toi aussi, grand frère. »

Ayako partit. Il était à présent pas loin de vingt-et-une heures, le festival battait sûrement son plein. Ce ne serait pas facile de retrouver Misaki et Junko dans cette foule. Bah ! Qu'importe ! Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'en profiter, se dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva.

Les stands ne manquaient pas : nourriture, jeux, souvenirs... tout y était ! Ayako allait de l'un à l'autre, gaiement. Elle essaya d'abord d'attraper un poisson, sans succès. Frustrée et agacée, elle se défoula sur le chamboule-tout qu'elle remporta haut la main. Puis elle vit un stand de tir à la carabine. Parfait ! Encore une victoire assurée ! Elle s'y dirigea mais s'aperçut que la foule y était anormalement nombreuse. Le gérant du stand lui, semblait avoir vu le diable. Ayako s'approcha et sourit. Si ce n'était que ça...Visiblement, la majorité des personnes présentes ne voulait pas défier la cause de cette agitation. La jeune fille soupira. Puisqu'il le fallait.

« Je vais participer, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant. »

Un murmure de surprise parcourut la foule et son adversaire eut un sourire diabolique lorsqu'il la vit. Ayako ne s'en préoccupa aucunement et saisit sa carabine. Son adversaire l'imita. Tremblant comme une feuille, le gérant donna le départ et une salve de tir se déclencha. La foule resta bouche bée. Les ballons explosaient un à un à une vitesse ahurissante !

« Trop fort, MAX, dit quelqu'un dans la foule. »

Ayako se mordit les lèvres. Comme elle le pensait, son adversaire était d'une efficacité redoutable. Elle, beaucoup moins, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus précise. Chacun de ses tirs atteignaient sa cible. Le gérant ouvrait des yeux ronds. En l'espace d'une minute, tous les ballons avaient été éclatés. Il ne pouvait même pas désigner un vainqueur. Ayako soupira et dégagea une mèche de cheveu qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Tch ! lâcha son adversaire. Toujours aussi redoutable, hein, fuckin'musicienne ?

- Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi, foutu démon, répondit Ayako. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur duel, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Lui, un grand type blond à l'aspect démoniaque et arborant un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, elle dans son yukata rouge, le regard fier.

« Ça faisait un bail, lança-t-elle.

- Ouais, lui répondit-il, un sacré bail. »

Derrière lui, un gros bonhomme tout rond fit son apparition. Dès l'instant où il vit Ayako, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« A… Ayako-chan ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. »

La jeune fille voulut l'éviter mais elle avait à peine effectué un pas en arrière, qu'il l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Ayako-chan ! sanglota-t-il. Ça fait si longteeeeemps !

- Heu… ouais, fit-elle tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Kurita… Heu, tu m'étouffes là !

- Ah, pardon, dit-il en la reposant. »

Ayako lui sourit lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Elle dévisagea ses interlocuteurs. Hiruma Yôichi et Kurita Ryôkan, deux très vieilles connaissances. Et derrière eux... se tenait l'équipe des Devil Bats qu'ils avaient fondés, au complet ou presque.

« Comment ça va depuis le temps ? lui demanda Kurita. Tu travailles toujours ?

- Oui, répondit Ayako. Et vous ? J'ai suivi tout votre parcours depuis le début du tournoi. C'est vraiment dommage, cette défaite contre Seibu. Ça s'est joué à pas grand-chose…

- C'est vrai, continua Kurita. Mais il nous reste le match pour la troisième place. On peut toujours aller au Christmas Bowl ! »

Derrière lui, l'équipe des Devil Bats suivait leur conversation avec grand intérêt. Ils se demandaient sûrement qui pouvait être cette fille en yukata rouge qui avait rivalisé avec Hiruma au tir et qui semblait si bien les connaître.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté ? fit la jeune fille en captant leur regard. Takekura Ayako, enchanté ! »

Puis, elle se tourna vers une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

« Avant, j'occupais ta place, dit-elle. J'étais la manager.

- La manager ? fit la rousse, surprise. Tu dois connaître Hiruma-kun et Kurita-kun depuis longtemps alors !

- Ayako-chan était avec nous au collège, expliqua Kurita, dans la classe inférieure. C'est la sœur de Musashi.

- La sœur de Musashi-san ? s'écria un garçon ressemblant à un singe. Ah mais je me souviens de toi ! T'es la fille un peu punk qui nous observait quand on a fait cette séance de tir aux buts contre le club de foot ! »

Ayako fronça les sourcils et eut le souvenir d'une séance de tir au but un peu particulière.

« Ah oui, ça, finit-elle par dire. Quand mon frère est venu vous aider… Vous m'aviez bien fait rire ce jour-là.

- Ouais… il y a eu un petit malentendu, répondit un garçon à l'allure de crevette. Mais c'est gentil à Musashi-san de nous avoir aidé.

- Ayako-chan, demanda Kurita, Musashi n'est pas venu ? »

Ayako secoua la tête.

« Non, fit-elle. Il n'est pas là, il a travaillé dur aujourd'hui.

- Ah… Je vois...

- Tch !

- Un problème, foutu démon ? lança la jeune fille en se tournant vers Hiruma.

- Ton fuckin' frère est toujours aussi buté.

- Ben ouais, mais t'es pas mal dans le genre toi aussi. »

Elle entendit soudain des voix qui l'appelaient. Elle se retourna et vit Junko et Misaki en train de lui faire de grands signes.

« Bon, je dois vous laisser, dit-elle. On m'attend. »

Elle se tourna vers les Devil Bats et leur dit :

« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère vraiment que vous allez gagner votre prochain match et que vous accéderez au tournoi du Kantô. »

Et elle fila retrouver ses amis, une jeune fille au teint de poupée et aux cheveux bruns bouclés et un grand garçon aux cheveux blond.

« Pourquoi Ayako-chan a quitté le club ? demanda Mamori.

- En fait, elle a arrêté l'école après le lycée, expliqua Kurita. Elle devait nous rejoindre à Deimon mais elle et Musashi ont eu des problèmes alors…

- Elle serait pas allé au bout de toute façon, l'interrompit Hiruma, alors autant qu'elle laisse tomber avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment sérieuses. »

Sena, Monta et Mamori se regardèrent, un peu intrigué. Mamori voulut poursuivre mais Hiruma tira une salve de tir en l'air et hurla :

« C'est pas le moment de rêvasser sur des trucs sans intérêt ! Au boulot, les fuckin'mioches, on a un match à gagner ! »

« Dis-moi, commença Junko, ceux avec qui tu discutais, ils faisaient pas parti de l'équipe des Devil Bats ?

- Si, répondit Ayako. Mon frère jouait avec eux avant.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Misaki. Il faisait du foot américain ?

- Ouais. Tu te souviens pas qu'au collège, j'étais la manager d'une équipe de foot américain ?

- Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, si ! Même que tu passais des heures à en parler avec Akaba. Au fait, en parlant d'Akaba, il a pas un match bientôt ?

- Si, demain, répondit Junko.

- Contre qui ?

- Ôjô White Knights. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

« L'équipe ultra-favorite pour le tournoi ? Pauvre Akaba, j'ai bien peur que son équipe s'arrête-là… aïe ! »

Agacée par sa réflexion, Junko venait de frapper Misaki à l'arrière de la tête avec son éventail.

« On ne peut jamais prédire le résultat d'un match à l'avance au foot américain ! harangua-t-elle. Même si Bando n'apparait pas aussi bien équipée qu'Ôjô, ils ont leur chance ! Ils ont quand même été deuxièmes l'an dernier !

- Mais c'était avant que la moitié de l'équipe parte pour le Kansai, non ? poursuivit Misaki en mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et Junko. Et Akaba, en plus, il est suspendu alors…

- Je le sais qu'il est suspendu, imbécile ! hurla Junko si fort que des passants se retournèrent. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, elle partit en avant à grand pas furieux. Ayako et Misaki la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un air désolé.

« La suspension d'Akaba est toujours un sujet qui fâche, on dirait, commenta Ayako. »

Lorsqu'Ayako se leva le lendemain matin, elle découvrit un mot de son frère accroché au frigo, lui disant qu'il était au travail et qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'attende pour aller voir leur père à l'hôpital.

« Hum, hum, fit Ayako, une tartine dans la main. »

Elle aussi travaillait aujourd'hui mais elle avait pris son après-midi pour aller voir le match de Bando avec Junko et Misaki. Elle irait à l'hôpital après.

Si tôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Ayako fila dans la salle de bain, se prépara et partit en courant vers son lieu de travail. À cause des problèmes de santé de son père, Ayako et son frère avaient décidé d'arrêter leurs études et de travailler. La jeune fille avait, de toute façon, pas prévu de faire de longues études, ne poursuivant le lycée que parce que son père le souhaitait et que cela lui permettait d'être avec les Devil Bats. Mais quand il était tombé malade, que la boite avait commencé à aller mal et que Musashi avait repris le travail familiale, elle avait elle aussi décidé de travailler et de ne pas aller au lycée.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-elle en arrivant.

- Salut Aya-chan ! lui répondit son patron. »

Ayako travaillait dans un magasin de musique, un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Le patron la connaissait bien. Avant même d'y travailler, Ayako y venait souvent. Alors quand il avait fallu trouver un travail, elle s'était tout naturellement tournée vers le magasin qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

« Aya-chan, des clients ! lui indiqua le patron, Takeshi.

- J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille arrêta son inventaire et se rendit à la boutique où elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Junko et Akaba Hayato.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant. Ça fait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu ensemble ! Ça va mieux entre vous ?

- Hum… Oui, répondit Akaba en jetant un discret regard à Junko. Et toi comment ça va ?

- Ça va, ça va. Pas trop nerveux pour le match ?

- Humph ! fut sa réponse.

- Tu sais comment il est, dit Junko. Il ne se montrerait pas stressé même si le match devait décider de sa condamnation à mort.

- Je vois ça, fit Ayako.

- Plus important, commença Akaba, il me faut des cordes de guitare. Tu as ça en stock ? J'en ai pas trouvé en rayon.

- Bien sûr. On ne les a pas encore rangé parce qu'on vient juste de les recevoir mais on en a. Mais pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

- J'ai cassé les miennes lors du dernier match. »

Junko et Ayako se regardèrent, surprises. Mais elles étaient habituées aux rapprochements bizarres d'Akaba sur le foot américain et la musique. Alors qu'elle partait chercher les cordes que lui demandait Akaba, elle jeta un regard vers ses deux amis. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Bien que l'on puisse encore percevoir une petite tension chez Junko, on sentait que les choses allaient beaucoup entre eux. Cela réjouit Ayako. Akaba était son plus vieil ami et quelqu'un de très précieux pour elle. Ils avaient commencé la musique ensemble et avait fondé le groupe tous les deux et même si Akaba s'était lancé corps et âmes dans le foot américain, il restait malgré tout quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

« Et voilà ! dit-elle en lui apportant ses cordes.

- Merci. Tu viendras au match ?

- Ouais ! Avec Junko et Misaki. Simple curiosité, quelle équipe tu préférerais affronter ? Seibu ou Deimon ?

- Hum… quelle importance ? Il faudra battre l'une des deux pour aller au Christmas Bowl.

- Personnellement, je préférerais Deimon. Ils m'ont l'air moins dangereux que Seibu ou Ôjô, dit Junko.

- Détrompe-toi, Junko, le contredit Akaba. Deimon est le genre d'équipe qui sort grandit de ses défaites. Ils sont tout aussi dangereux que Seibu ou Ôjô.

- Mais ils n'ont pas de butteur, répliqua la jeune fille. Ça fait toute la différence. »

Ayako médita la réponse de Junko. Oui, la différence majeure entre Deimon et les équipes comme Ôjô ou Seibu, c'était la présence d'un buteur. Et à cause de ce joueur absent, les Devil Bats trainaient un immense handicap.

« Quel abruti, se dit Ayako en pensant à son frère. »

« T'es en retard ! lui lancèrent Misaki et Junko lorsqu'Ayako arriva.

- Dé... Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Allez, dépêche ! la pressa Junko. Le match a déjà commencé ! »

Ayako n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que son amie la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le stade. Le match venait à peine de commencer mais l'ambiance était déjà bouillante. Les supporters de Bando et d'Ôjô donnaient de la voix pour encourager leurs équipes.

Junko mena Ayako et Misaki à leur place, au troisième rang. Des places extrêmement bien placées. Ayako s'assit et remarqua alors qu'au tout premier rang se trouvait…

« Tiens ? s'étonna Ayako en les voyant. »

Les Deimon Devil Bats étaient tous présents, ne perdant pas la moindre miette du match.

« Oh ! Deimon ! murmura Junko. C'est vrai qu'ils devront affronter l'une des deux équipes. Oh ! Génial ! C'est Bando qui ouvre le score ! »

Les Bando Spiders, en effet, venaient d'ouvrir la marque grâce à un tir de Kôtarô. Junko en gesticulait de joie.

« Allez Bando ! s'exclamait-elle. C'est l'heure de la revanche !

- Ça m'embêterait quand même un peu que Bando gagne, murmura Misaki à Ayako. J'ai misé sur Ôjô.

- Traitre, lui répondit Ayako avec un sourire. »

Devant eux, les joueurs de Deimon analysaient le moindre fait et gestes des deux équipes. Ôtawara Makoto, le puissant lineman d'Ôjô, avança tel un tank humain et bloqua sans plus de formalité le joueur de Bando qui lui faisait face.

« Ôtawara-san est vraiment fort ! lança le joueur de Deimon qui ressemblait à un singe. Bando n'a aucune chance !

- C'est inutile, la différence de taille est trop grande, soupira un joueur de ligne.

- Ils ont fait illusion une seconde avec leur tir, poursuivit son compère.

- Cette équipe de Bando est plutôt faiblarde en fin de compte, renchérit le troisième.

- Tch ! On ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se passer dans un match ! les interrompit Hiruma. »

Le joueur de Bando était bien bloqué par Ôtawara et ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Un son de guitare électrique retentit alors dans le stade, et le joueur de Bando, à la surprise de tous, mit à terre Ôtawara qui faisait pourtant deux fois sa taille, et sacqua Takami.

« Oh ! C'était pour ça les cordes ! fit Ayako.

- Les cordes ? s'étonna Misaki.

- De guitare. Il est venu en acheter hier.

- Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ?

- Il avait cassé les siennes lors du dernier match.

- Et… Du dernier match ? »

Misaki regarda successivement Junko et Ayako qui ne semblaient pas surprise outre mesure par le fait qu'Akaba ait besoin de sa guitare pour un match de football américain.

Dans le stade, la stupeur régnait. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment un joueur aussi massif qu'Ôtawara avait pu se faire mettre à terre par un plus petit que lui.

Le match était en train de tourner en faveur de Bando. Chacune des tentatives d'Ôjô se voyait irrémédiablement contré par Bando. Ainsi, arrivé au quatrième quart temps, Bando menait toujours grâce à son tir en début de match. De nouveau, Akaba joua un riff sur sa guitare et trois joueurs entourèrent le receveur d'Ôjô et le plaquèrent, empêchant la réception de la passe. Tout le stade était sous le choc. Ôjô ne maîtrisait pas du tout le match et était réellement en difficulté. Les passes de Takami étaient interceptées à chaque tentative et Ôtawara se faisait mettre au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Devant la gravité de la situation, le coach des White Knights n'eut bientôt plus d'autres choix que de demander un temps mort.

« C'est comme s'ils pouvaient lire la trajectoire de passe de Takamui à cent pour cent ! s'exclama un petit garçon en fauteuil roulant. Comment ils font ?

- Et comment un joueur aussi petit que le numéro 73 de Bando peut renverser Ôtawara-san ? s'interrogea la manager de Deimon. »

Le public était sous le choc. C'était la première fois depuis le début du tournoi qu'Ôjô semblait autant en difficulté.

« Finalement, elle est forte cette équipe de Bando, soupira Kurita.

- On les attendait pas à ce niveau, reprit le singe. Bando n'était pas censé être une équipe aussi redoutable que ça. »

Kurita secoua la tête.

« Non, même si c'est vrai qu'ils ont pas mal galéré cette année, ils ont fini deuxième du tournoi de Tôkyô de l'an dernier, expliqua le joueur. »

Le secrétaire et le singe ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle révélation.

« Kôtarô Sasaki a inscrit deux buts, continua Hiruma. Le score final était de 6 à 7. Ils ont été les seuls à marquer contre la génération dorée d'Ôjô.

- Quant à Akaba Hayato qu'est sur le banc, il a fini MVP du tournoi de l'an dernier, continua Kurita.

- Eeeh ! MVP ! s'écria le secrétaire.

- Mais si c'est le cas pourquoi ils l'ont laissé sur le banc ? poursuivit le singe.

- Bando est une équipe de top niveau et si son niveau a chuté c'est parce que tous ses meilleurs joueurs ont été recruté par un lycée du Kansai, expliqua la manager.

- On ignore pourquoi mais ce fuckin'albinos a été le seul à revenir.

- Dis-moi foutu démon, intervint Ayako qui s'était discrètement approché des Devil Bats, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ignores pourquoi Akaba est sur le banc ? »

Son intervention surprise fit sursauter les Devil Bats.

« Hiiiii !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? s'exclama le joueur de ligne avec la cicatrice. »

Ayako l'ignora et s'appuya sur le dossier du siège d'Hiruma.

« Alors, tu sais vraiment pas ? insista-t-elle.

- Arrête de frimer, fuckin'musicienne, lui balança le quarterback, dis plutôt ce que tu as à dire.

- Ayako-chan, pourquoi Akaba est sur le banc ? demanda Kurita. »

Elle regarda fixement Akaba qui donnait ses instructions à ses coéquipiers.

« Il a été suspendu, répondit-elle. »

Tous les joueurs à l'exception d'Hiruma la regardèrent surpris.

« Pourquoi ? demanda un garçon au front imposant.

- Parce qu'il est revenu à Bando alors qu'il s'était engagé avec le lycée du Kansai, expliqua la jeune fille. C'est interdit par la fédération. Mais bon… Même sur le banc, il reste redoutable. »

Le secrétaire reporta son attention sur le terrain, encore tout secoué par ces nouvelles informations.

« À ce rythme-là, bredouilla-t-il, Ôjô va...

- Imbécile, l'interrompit Hiruma. Regarde attentivement le match. »

Il avait raison, songea Ayako. Ôjô était fier, Ôjô était une grande équipe. Ils allaient se réveiller, d'autant plus que Seijûrô Shin venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Finalement, Misaki avait peut-être eu raison de miser sur Ôjô. Le truc était de savoir ce que Bando allait faire à présent.

L'arrivée de Shin sur le terrain ne sembla pas perturber Bando outre mesure. Le même schéma semblait se répéter : Ôtawara qui fonçait et le numéro 73 de Bando qui le renversait. Toutefois, un élément vint perturber la stratégie si parfaite de Bando. Seijûrô Shin arriva précipitamment au moment où Ôtawara tombait et envoya au tapis un à un les joueurs de Bando qui se trouvait sur son chemin avec son Spear Tackle. Il récupéra le ballon et fonça vers la ligne d'embut pour marquer un touchdown et permettre à Ôjô de reprendre la tête.

« Oh non ! gémit Junko. »

La présence de Shin et le touchdown qu'il venait de semblèrent transcender les joueurs d'Ôjô. Les techniques de Bando qui les avaient si souvent en difficulté durant le match ne semblait ne plus fonctionner. Ôtawara parvenait de nouveau à écraser ses vis-à-vis et les passes si hautes de Takami trouvaient Sakuraba à chaque fois. Le receveur marqua un nouveau touchdown signant de cette manière la victoire d'Ôjô sur un score finale de 14 à 3.

« Mince ! fit Junko en sortant du stade. On était si près !

- Bah c'est Ôjô après tout, dit Misaki.

- Oui mais quand je pense qu'on a mené quasiment tout le match… C'est rageant !

- C'est ça, le football américain, murmura Ayako. »

Elle regarda sa montre et parut soudain inquiète.

« Zut, il va faut que j'y aille, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu dois aller voir ton père ? demanda Misaki.

- Ouais, il…

- Hé ! Fuckin'musicienne ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler ainsi. Ayako se retourna et vit Hiruma s'avancer vers elle.

« J'suis pressée ! lança-t-elle. J'espère que c'est important.

- Le fuckin'albinos, commença le quarterback, c'est un de tes potes si je me souviens bien.

- Ouais, répondit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

- Si tu me disais un peu ce que tu sais sur ses méthodes susurra Hiruma avec son sourire démoniaque.

- Ah, c'était donc ça. Dis-moi, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu veux qu'on gagne. »

Sa réponse la fit sourire. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il avait toujours cette capacité tellement agaçante à deviner les pensées des autres.

« Ce que je sais sur Akaba… commença-t-elle. Déjà, sa suspension se terminait avec ce match. Pas de chance pour Deimon, hein ?

- Ce truc avec la guitare c'était quoi ?

- Une sorte de signal, j'imagine. Il fait office de leader à Bando et comme il ne pouvait pas jouer, c'était un moyen pour lui de donner des instructions. J'imagine que toi aussi t'as ça.

- Et au niveau des blocs ? »

Le sourire d'Ayako s'élargit.

« Plutôt impressionnant, non ? fit-elle. En fait, c'est pas bien compliqué. C'est une simple question de rythme.

- Epargne-moi les rapprochements avec la musique, tu veux ?

- D'équilibre si tu préfères. Y'a forcément un moment où les joueurs sont plus en déséquilibre quand ils bloquent et je sais pas comment mais Akaba connait ce moment. »

Hiruma sembla méditer un moment ses paroles en mâchant son chewing-gum.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du MVP, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ayako.

- Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ? demanda nonchalamment Ayako en regardant sa montre.

- T'as de bons restes, dis-moi, lança le démon.

- Si tu le dis ! rétorqua la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos. Bonne chance contre Bando ! »

Junko et Misaki l'attendaient à côté de l'arrêt de bus. Quand elle arriva, Junko lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- Ça aurait pas été drôle sinon, fut la réponse d'Ayako. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une mélodie aux tonalités mélancolique emplissait la salle de séjour. De temps à autre, une voix venait se poser sur la mélodie. Ayako aimait par-dessus tout chanter. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle rêvait de devenir chanteuse, faire de la scène et vivre de sa musique. Pas nécessairement gagner des milles et des cents, non, juste de quoi vivre décemment.

C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait fini par fonder Dark Heaven avec Akaba. Au début, ils ne faisaient que reprendre quelques morceaux mais au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par composer leurs propres chansons et se produire en public. Ils avaient réussi à gagner une petite notoriété et une base de fan qui les suivaient. Si depuis un an et demi, ils s'étaient plus ou moins retirés suite à un accident, ils tentaient malgré tout de rebondir.

Ayako s'arrêta brusquement de jouer et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait dans cette composition mais elle ne saurait dire quoi… Peut-être le rythme ? Ou bien la tonalité… Elle rejoua encore une fois le morceau mais s'interrompit presqu'aussitôt. Non, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec cette chanson. C'était frustrant.

Alors qu'elle allait recommencer la chanson avec une tonalité différente, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

« Je suis rentré ! lança son frère.

- Bon retour, murmura la jeune fille. »

Musashi entra dans le salon et posa ses clefs sur une table proche de la porte.

« Une nouvelle chanson ? demanda-t-il en avisant la guitare et le carnet posé sur le sol.

- Ouais, répondit Ayako, mais je suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Faudra que je demande aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Normal. Tamahachi est venu avec sa petite. Il n'a pas arrêté de lui courir après.

- Le connaissant, j'imagine qu'il devait avoir des sueurs froides dès qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Exactement ! »

Il jeta son bandana sur le canapé et alla se chercher un café à la cuisine.

« J'ai vu papa, lança Ayako. Il est très en colère après toi. »

Musashi ne répondit pas mais la raideur avec laquelle il posa sa tasse en disait long.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parait que deux gars de Deimon sont venus.

- Et ?

- Et il est en colère parce que heu… tu devrais être avec eux. »

Elle entendit le soupir qu'il poussa. Ayako posa sa guitare et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Et je pense comme lui, dit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Musashi après un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi ? »

En fait, elle savait très bien pourquoi il avait arrêté. Il y a dix-huit mois, leur père avait eu un accident et l'entreprise familiale s'était retrouvé au bord de la faillite. Musashi avait alors décidé de reprendre le travail de son père le temps que celui-ci se rétablisse. Dix-huit mois plus tard, Takekura Constructions avait redressé la barre et l'état de leur père s'était stabilisé. Mais malgré cela, Musashi restait toujours éloigné des terrains.

« Tu peux reprendre le foot américain maintenant, insista Ayako. Les choses vont beaucoup mieux, tu n'as plus à te sacrifier.

- Papa est encore trop faible pour reprendre le travail et toi, tu voudrais…

- Tu en meurs d'envie ! Fais-le bon sang ! Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra…

- Je reviendrais ! l'interrompit-il. Quand papa ira mieux. »

Le minuscule sourire qu'avait eu Ayako aux premiers mots de son frère s'éteignit aussitôt. Quand leur père irait mieux… Mais il n'avait pas le temps !

« Grand frère, le tournoi du Kantô commence bientôt ! Les Devil Bats jouent ce weekend pour la troisième place ! Et si papa ne se rétablissait pas avant longtemps ? Tu auras perdu ton rêve !

- Ayako, s'il te plait…

- Ce n'est pas juste… »

La sonnerie de son portable l'empêcha de continuer. C'était un message d'Akaba lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à la répétition de ce soir. Encore une fois, se dit Ayako. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Ayako soupira et rangea sa guitare.

« Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Musashi en la voyant mettre ses chaussures.

- Ouais, j'ai une répétition avec le groupe. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, le spectre de leur précédente discussion planant encore au-dessus d'eux. Musashi voulut dire quelque chose mais ce fut Ayako qui parla la première.

« Promets-moi que tu réfléchiras à ce que je viens de dire. »

Musashi ne répondit pas. Une promesse, hein ? En plus de celle qu'il avait déjà.

« Grand frère ! insista Ayako.

- Entendu, soupira ce dernier. J'y réfléchirai. Je te le promets. »

« Hum, vraiment Aya, je vois pas ce qui te dérange, fit Junko. La chanson est très bien comme elle est.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Misaki. J'ai toujours trouvé que la guitare acoustique avait un côté assez mélancolique mais ça ne gâche rien, bien au contraire.

- Ouais… maugréa Ayako, pas vraiment convaincue. »

Elle et son groupe s'étaient retrouvés pour répéter, malgré l'absence d'Akaba. Toutefois, il était difficile de jouer sans guitariste alors ils s'étaient contentés de revoir les arrangements de certaines chansons. Ayako leur avait également fait écouter le morceau qui lui causait tant de problème sans que cela les résolvent pour autant.

« Peut-être qu'en jouant le pont avec une mesure de plus… commença-t-elle.

- Aya ! s'exclama Junko. On sait tous à quel point tu es perfectionniste mais là, la chanson est très bien comme elle est ! Relax !

- Tu sais, ça te servira à rien de te défouler sur un problème imaginaire, lança un jeune homme avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

- Problème imaginaire ? répéta Ayako sans réellement comprendre.

- Ça va pas en ce moment ? continua-t-il

- T'es du genre perspicace Keiji, soupira Ayako. »

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant chez lui. Keiji affichait en permanence un air blasé qui laissait croire qu'il se moquait de tout et de rien alors qu'en réalité, il observait tout minutieusement. Il arrivait donc assez souvent qu'il lance des petites piques à ses amis quand ces derniers tentaient de cacher qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes. Sa cible préférée était Ayako.

Misaki et Junko retenaient leur respiration. En règle générale Ayako, n'aimait pas vraiment quand Keiji s'en prenait à elle de cette façon. Mais curieusement, aujourd'hui, Ayako ne semblait pas avoir le cœur à s'énerver.

« Ouais, c'est à cause de mon frère, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. »

Junko et Misaki en restèrent bouche bée. Keiji, lui, resta impassible à jouer avec ses baguettes.

« Il lui arrive quoi à ton frère ? demanda-t-il.

- Il lui arrive que c'est une tête de mule ! lâcha la jeune fille.

- Ben… c'est de famille, se risqua à dire Misaki. »

Ayako l'ignora.

« Cet idiot crève d'envie de rejouer au foot américain mais il s'obstine à continuer à travailler. Alors qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

- Plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? continua d'interroger Keiji.

- Le Christmas Bowl !

- Ah ça… fit Junko.

- Je sais pourquoi il fait ça, poursuivit Ayako, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais j'aimerais qu'il pense un peu à lui pour une fois.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? interrogea Misaki

- Bien sûr mais ça ne change rien !

- Et ton père, il peut pas le convaincre ? »

Ayako soupira d'exaspération. Que son père et Musashi ait une discussion serait sans doute la solution idéal mais une telle chose finissait irrévocablement par se terminer avec des coups. La vérité était que leur père avait très mal pris le fait que Musashi arrête le football américain pour reprendre l'entreprise. C'était un homme rude et fier qui s'était tué au travail tout en élevant ses deux enfants. À travers ses colères et ses éternels sermons, il leur avait inculqué deux valeurs fondamentales : tenir les promesses que l'on fait et aller au bout de ce qu'on avait décidé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas si ses enfants s'engageaient dans des carrières jugées peu sûres telle que la musique ou le football américain, du moment qu'ils n'avaient aucun regret.

« Il pourrait, répondit Ayako, mais ça servirait à rien. Mon père ne réussirait qu'à s'énerver. »

Les hommes étaient parfois si exaspérants.

Mais soudain, Ayako se releva et grimpa à grandes enjambées sur l'estrade. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette tête de mule qu'était son frère l'empêcher de faire de la musique ! Du moins pas ce soir.

« Allez les gars, cria-t-elle dans le micro. On se met en place t on se donne à fond !

- Sans guitare ? s'étonna Misaki.

- Junko sers-toi de samples de guitare électriques. Ça fera l'affaire. »

Ayako se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique à écrire les paroles d'une chanson. La journée avait été calme de sorte qu'elle avait pu laisser le peu de client qui était venu à Takeshi, son patron. Elle avait toujours l'esprit un peu préoccupé par son frère mais elle arrivait à mettre cette histoire de côté lorsqu'elle travaillait sur sa musique. De plus, la chanson sur laquelle elle travaillait était un vrai casse-tête, elle avait un mal fou à en être satisfaite.

Takeshi était sorti chercher de quoi boire et avait laissé Ayako garder la boutique, lorsque la porte et qu'Akaba entra.

« C'est calme aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il. »

Ayako sortit de l'arrière-boutique, son crayon à la main.

« Ah, Akaba ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as encore cassé tes cordes de guitare ?

- Non, elles sont encore en bon état. En fait, je suis venue te voir pour te parler de ton frère.

- Mon frère ?

- Ouais, j'ai un message à lui transmettre. »

Décidément, son frère était au centre de tous les débats en ce moment. La jeune fille écouta attentivement ce que lui disait Akaba, les yeux pleins de malice. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à souhaiter que le Magnum aux soixante yards revienne contre Bando.

« C'est pas pour te vexer, commença Ayako, mais je doute que cet argument suffise à le convaincre.

- Je ne faisais que transmettre le message, répondit Akaba.

- Et donc tu veux que je le lui répète ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il en sortant. »

Allons bon ! Voilà qu'elle était transformée en messager. Elle était ravie que d'autres qu'elle mettent la pression sur son entêté de frère mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le convaincre plus facilement.

Lorsque Takeshi revint quelques minutes, il l'autorisa à partir plus tôt que d'habitude. Ayako se retrouva donc dehors dans la rue sans savoir que faire. Elle avait bien une répétition de prévu mais elle n'avait lieu que dans une heure. Il fallait qu'elle tue le temps.

Une idée germa tout à coup dans son esprit. Elle était un peu folle et complètement gonflée mais elle n'avait rien de mieux pour le moment.

Motivée par cette idée, elle prit la direction du lycée Deimon. Elle y allait de temps en temps avant, pour voir les matchs des Devil Bats ou pour s'occuper de l'équipe. Même en étant encore au collège, elle avait plus ou moins gardé son travail de manager. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son frère quitte l'équipe.

Le lycée était désert lorsqu'elle arriva. Seuls quelques clubs parmi les plus zélés étaient encore présents. Ayako ne fut donc qu'à moitié surprise de trouver le club de football américain encore en train de s'entraîner. Le match contre Bando approchait à grand pas et il fallait mettre au point le plan de jeu en un temps record. D'autant plus qu'Akaba jouerait contre Deimon et que Bando ne montrera sûrement pas le même visage que durant les premiers matches du tournoi.

Sur le terrain, Kurita, son sosie miniature et les trois inséparables frères faisaient des blocs. Plus loin, le singe, un grand dadais blond et barbu et un maigrelet rattrapaient des balles que Doburoku lançait. Le singe surclassait d'ailleurs largement ces coéquipiers à cet exercice. Eyeshield 21 quant à lui enchainaient les courses et Hiruma supervisaient tout cela, mâchant son chewing-gum, son éternel fusil posé sur l'épaule.

« Excuse-moi… »

Ayako se retourna. La manager se tenait devant elle, une caméra à la main, un bloc-notes dans l'autre.

« Oh bonjour… répondit précipitamment Ayako, soudain gênée.

- Tu es Ayako-san, n'est-ce pas ? fit la manager en souriant. Tu es venue voir l'équipe ?

- Euh… oui quelque chose comme ça… Mais ils sont occupés alors je repasserais sûrement plus tard… Un autre jour… »

Pour un peu, Ayako se serait donné des gifles. Depuis quand se montrait-elle si intimidée ? Elle était plutôt du genre à tout balancer avec assurance, sans se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui répondit son interlocutrice. Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera Hiruma-kun. Au fait, je m'appelle Anezaki Mamori.

- Ah… Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Ecoute, je te remercie de me permettre de rester mais j'ai un truc de prévu dans pas longtemps et je vais être en retard. Je voulais voir Kurita et l'autre crétin mais ça peut attendre…

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux peut-être leur transmettre un message ? C'est important ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je voulais…

- Fuckin'manager ! lança tout d'un coup une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien. Va chronométrer tout le monde. »

Hiruma venait de surgir derrière Ayako, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

« Tu pourrais le demander un peu plus gentiment ! râla la manager. »

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins. Hiruma fit signe à Ayako de le suivre et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Alors ? Pourquoi t'es venue ? lui demanda-t-il une fois dans le local. »

Ayako réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Maintenant qu'elle était face à Hiruma, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'elle. Bien sûr, son idée tenait toujours mais elle avait plutôt envisagé d'en parler avec Hiruma et Kurita. Ou Hiruma et la manager ou n'importe quel autre joueur mais sûrement pas seule en tête-à-tête avec Hiruma.

« T'as de bons éléments cette année, marmonna-t-elle. Bien meilleurs que tes habituels remplaçants.

- Faut des joueurs motivés pour réussir, lui répondit-il.

- T'en as donc forcé aucun ?

- Presqu'aucun. Et de toute façon, aujourd'hui, on a tous le même but.

- Une vraie équipe donc… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le local était bien plus grand et rangé que l'an dernier. Un calendrier s'étalait sur le mur du fond. La table était jonchée de fiches de renseignements, de cartes, de magazine sur le foot américain et de schéma tactiques. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait une télé et une pile de cassette vidéo et enfin une porte menait aux vestiaires. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le placard à balai qu'elle avait connu.

« Ta stratégie contre Bando, commença-t-elle, ça avance ?

- T'es quand même pas venu pour me dire ça, fuckin'musicienne ? s'exclama le quarterback.

- Non… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

« En fait, je voulais savoir… comment tu vas faire sans buteur ? »

Le regard d'Hiruma se durcit. Le poste de buteur était un sujet délicat chez lui.

« On va se débrouiller sans, voilà ce qu'on va faire, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant, fit Ayako. Au plus haut niveau, ce sont les points au pied qui font la différence. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer gagner au tournoi du Kantô sans buteur.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi dans ce cas ?

- Trouve un nouveau buteur, c'est pas bien difficile.

- T'es autant à côté de la plaque que ton fuckin'frère ! Un amateur nous servira à rien !

- Alors entraîne-toi à buter, n'importe quoi, je sais pas moi ! Mais fais quelque chose ! Vous allez perdre comme contre Seibu sinon !

- Il reviendra, assura Hiruma.

- Mais peut-être pas à temps… »

La discussion était en train de tourner en rond. Hiruma lui ferait clairement comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas de nouveau buteur et elle, elle tenterait de le persuader du contraire même en ayant recours à des arguments auxquels elle ne croyait pas.

« Bon, écoute, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que cet idiot crève d'envie de revenir mais qu'il ne peut pas.

- Je suis au courant, dit Hiruma en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait surpris avec Kurita quelques jours plus tôt.

- Le truc c'est que t'es pas le seul à vouloir qu'il revienne. Tout à l'heure, Akaba est venu me voir pour me dire que Kôtarô défiait purement et simplement mon frère.

- Tch ! Il perd pas le nord le fuckin'buteur.

- Et donc… je me disais que je pouvais peut-être essayer de convaincre mon frère de revenir… »

Un grand coup sec la fit sursauter. Hiruma venait de poser brutalement son fusil sur la table et la regardait d'un œil acéré.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, clama-t-il. Si t'es pas sûre de toi à cent pour cent, ça sert à rien que tu me dises ça ! Les approximations, ça m'intéresse pas.

- Ok, alors il viendra.

- Tu réussiras à le convaincre ?

- Oui. Je réussirais à le convaincre, je te le jure.

- Et cette fois, tu la tiendras ta promesse ? »

Le reproche était à peine voilé. Ayako le reçut comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle savait qu'Hiruma avait la rancune tenace en plus d'une excellente mémoire. Et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule avec Hiruma. Mais là, c'était un peu différent. Il s'agissait de son frère et elle n'avait pas envie de faillir.

« C'est mon frère, dit-elle. Je réussirais à le convaincre. »

Sans attendre la réponse du quarterback, elle sortit du local. Elle croisa les Devil Bats qui revenaient de l'entraînement et qui la regardaient avec surprise. La jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit sa route. Mais un cri l'arrêta net :

« Fuckin'musicienne ! »

Elle se retourna.

« T'as pas intérêt à te planter ! la prévint Hiruma. »

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voici le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire se met doucement en place, pour l'instant, on en ait qu'au prémices. On a quand même un aperçu plus net de l'univers d'Ayako et de son caractère.

Bonne lecture,

Bises

Sheena


End file.
